A light emitting diode (LED) which is a semiconductor light emitting device using a nitride semiconductor is used, for example, for a display apparatus, a lightening apparatus or the like. A laser diode (LD) is used for a light source for reading/writing from/into a high density memory disc or the like. Further, a detector device using a nitride semiconductor has been considered.
For such optical semiconductor device, a higher efficiency is demanded.